


Comfort zone

by gimmethaticecream



Category: The Leftovers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmethaticecream/pseuds/gimmethaticecream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Aimee's argument with Jill Garvey, she's been wandering.<br/>On her way she meets the Frost twins and they witness the Guilty Remnants' actions.</p>
<p>Aimee's point of view on the last episode of the 1st season of the Leftovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort zone

**Author's Note:**

> long time no write  
> English is not my 1st language so yeah, feel free to beta, feedback,  
> I love this serie so much I had to share some of my ideas

The thin and annoying rain had been falling for one hour now. Aimee watched, helpless, laid back in the sofa, her backpack forcing her bust up. Her eyelids were barely opened, condescendingly going through her options. She could either carry on with her plan and ruin another classmate's plans for the night or stay at this one's place, in her comfort spot of the sofa until it would get sunnier.

Her head tilted to the left, laziness taking over at the single thought of getting up.

She had no fucking regrets for what she last said to her actual only friend. Jill was pushing it so far; Aimee always nudged her back with a joke, rolling her eyes. With her or even with Kevin, Jill was only provocative, getting her father to snap at her at the end of each of their conversations. Like one of those stray dogs barking as if begging to be resented and shot. That was sad for a few months, but it became just annoyingly childish and rudely disrespectful lately, until the park incident a few days back. For once, Aimee snapped back and left the 'Garvey home for the outstanding lost causes'.  
She smiled to herself knowing that she belonged just fine other there, because the broken family over there, at least, was trying to hold it up together she thought, she winced at the mere thought of her parents.

The noise of keys coming from the other side of the door startled the girl out of her laziness. She jumped up from the sofa, her backpack sliding down to her waist, and ran to the back door with her other bag held close against her chest.  
When her hair started dripping small drops of water she was a block away.  
Aimee paused, pulling her hood up on her head and straightening her clothes. She walked slowly, thinking of how comforting a coffee would be before deciding on her next shelter.  
She didn't even notice Adam and Scott on the other side of the road when she queued at the ATM. 

Despite barely checking up on their daughter, her parents would give her money every week, at least giving a meaning to their so important professional life.  
She was barely using it though, dodging pretty much everything from them.  
"Knock knock" one silly voice she could easily recognize whispered to her right ear and a right hand rested on her left shoulder.  
"Let me in." a complementary voice continued, whispering on her left side.  
Her lips curled pressing on the digits forming her credit card code.  
"Alright we in," Aimee announced, eyes on the screen of the ATM. "You both should use your half brain and tell me how much we need to have a good time."  
Her fingernails played on the metal, ticking.  
"250 bucks and we can drive down to Mexico and get a takeaway on the way."  
She finally looked at the lightly shortest twin, Scott. She pursed her lips up, considering as Adam rested his chin on her shoulder, leaning down on her and threatening her balance.  
"We should be talking about real good time."  
On Adam' words, they heard a single chime, reminding them they had 10 seconds left to retrieve the card.  
Aimee pressed her fingers quickly and collected the 150$ ordered. With the money and card in her pocket she turned back now facing the brothers.

"Can I crash at your place guys?" She asks, smiling apologetically. At that exact moment they both felt like she was very close to breaking in tears. Maybe it was the sudden high pitch of her voice, or the mere fact that she was asking for something. Their goofy yet friendly smikes felt like they thought the exact same thing, without even looking at each other which made her roll her eyes and express her annoyance in one ungraceful growl, running to their car.  
They followed closely.

"I'm gonna be clear, you can throw those caring looks at each other like parents in love, I don't need a shoulder to cry on,"  
"We are offering you two pairs actually" Scott cut in. His brother nudged him, making it sure he'd be sitting next to Aimee who apparently wanted to drive.  
"I'm feeling murderous right now."

She opened the door when one of the owners unlocked and gave her the keys.  
"It's a good thing I have two of you, first one brushing me on the wrong side suffers my wrath, and the other gets a few more hours to live."  
She powered the engine.

This time Adam and Scott exchanged questionable looks and both chose to change the subject of the conversation, as they started bickering about what they'd rather eat. Aimee couldn't hear herself think anymore with the low stuff they were throwing at each other. She glared at them when their conversation took real childish turns and just enjoyed how heart-lighted they made her feel, almost like they had been living in an unchanged bubble forever. Hanging with the twins didn't mean forgetting about October the 14th, it just made it easier to move on and feel almost thankful for not losing everyone like Nora Durst.  
The car paused at the red light, another imposed stop that was so useless in the center of Mapleton even at 7pm, second traffic climax .

"Hey that's a lot of people in white I see on the streets this evening."  
Aimee frowned, nodding slowly at Adam's words. She had both arms crossed on top of the gear, her chin resting atop.  
They weren't even in binomes anymore.  
"Are they removing pictures again?" She asked, rhetorical and bored.

A few of the Guilty Remnant were pulling stuff wrapped in white fabrics out of a few vans, a cigarette lightly held in-between lazy fingers or negligently pinched at the corner of their mouth.  
"This smells bad." Adam commented, "It's like they're handling human sized dolls."  
She was watching passively but both boys' eyes were glued to the windows, belly twitching in excitation and a sizeable amount of anxiety.  
"This is definitely not gonna end well" Aimee declared, acting like she was sad. That very sentence made her think about Kevin, how many times had he expressed how little he trusted the Guilty Remnant in this town. Unlike him though, she was slightly curious to see how it would turn out, the actual goal.

"SON OF A BITCH!" The shout startled the three of them, suddenly distracted by a man who was running after a GR on the other side of the road.  
The man people new around for delivering mail slapped a man dressed in white so hard and so unexpectedly he fell down to his knees. He gave him no chance to stand again and kicked him so madly Adam opened the door, meaning to get out.

"Don't." Aimee said calmly. So calmly both boys stared at her, like was she ever freaking out?  
Soon the same scene of aggressivity was displayed everywhere a GR was. The attackers weren't just insanely furious, they were crying, they were in such a pain rage took other them. 

The dolls were too good to be true; they were exact replica of the departed ones. The passengers of the Prius had the chance to check one doll of a girl they assumed was gone. She looked just like the girl they had seen around town at various events and it felt just so revolting. They weren't even close to her.  
"They steal your pictures, they give you dolls, and I thought they just didn't care anymore."  
Scott was utterly shocked but he couldn't stop watching, trying to digest what was happening, although the action was moving a little up the street.  
"They just want to get beaten up and killed" Aimee said to him turning back to check on the one sitting right behind them. 

"They so don't care they wouldn't put an end to themselves, they just hang around, disturbing shit and pushing all of us to put an end to them, and be kind of remembered." Adam said, the whole thing getting on his nerve. He noticed Aimee had just stopped the car in the middle of havoc and was like lacking of strength to get them out of the hot spot.  
"And hated. And killed in the middle of the streets like those dogs." Aimee added; she couldn't help but think of Jill closeness to the lost dogs, their quite similar ways to operate in 3 steps: act like they didn't care anymore, provoque, get nailed badly for it.  
The sad part was when as a so called friend, she'd end up finding more common traits between mother and daughter. The woman was a damn psy before the 14th, now she didn't speak and smoked all day long dressed as a mentally-ill intern, wandering in town.

"Well maybe someone should tell those sick Remnant that Chief Garvey's known to shoot dogs in the street." Adam looked fairly proud of that one. Aimee squinted her eyes, biting her bottom lip to prevent her lips from curling: the man welcomed her for months in his house; it felt just disrespectful to joke around when she knew he walked around with chronic amnesia. But noting the punch Scott gave in his brother's seat, she turned again, glaring at both guys.  
"What! That's rude, considering your history with Garvey..."  
Could be any Garvey, and she wasn't any close to opening up about any of them.  
The girl spun back to face the wheel, her air flipping almost theatrically and she lighted the engine back.

"There we go." She started, rolling her eyes.

"I was gonna go to your place gals, have the girliest pajama party ever but I've had enough of this town for the night. The first one mentioning any Garvey gets killed, the other becomes my slave."  
Adam and Scott exchanged looks but this time she didn't catch their inner thoughts. She made a Uturn and raced out of town. All cops had hot stuff on their plate at the time.

The thin rain was falling again, but the barbecue smell told her it wouldn't be enough to calm down and angry town they were leaving.  
They'd certainly be back the next day, or at most by the end of the week, for every town in the world was certainly going through the same scenes of violence.  
But at least the prospect of not having to keep up with the madness taking place at home was delighting and worth getting out of the comfort zone.


End file.
